The Rock that Ron Threw
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Parody of the nursery rhyme The House that Jack Built . . . with Harry Potter characters. . . be afraid be very afraid


The Rock that Ron Threw  
  
By: PsychoHaired  
  
A/N~ Written under the effects of sugar, insomnia and boredom . . . be afraid . . .be VERY, VERY afraid. By the way it's based on "The house that Jack built"  
  
Disclaimer~ Yup all of this is mine . . . I bought them at e-bay! *Sings* thaaaaaaaaaaat's on e-bay!  
  
This is the rock than Ron threw.  
  
This is the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the guy who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the girl that held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
These are the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
These are the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the giant squid that lives in the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
These are the twins who torture the giant squid that lives in the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is Umbridge who hates the twins who torture the giant squid that lives in the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the corpse that died when he saw Umbridge's face who hates the twins who torture the giant squid that lives in the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is the gravedigger that digs the grave for the corpse that died when he saw Umbridge's face who hates the twins who torture the giant squid that lives in the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
This is Professor Mad Eye Moody who harasses the gravedigger that digs the grave for the corpse that died when he saw Umbridge's face who hates the twins who torture the giant squid that lives in the water that made the bubbles that came out of the soap that got dropped on the floor by the guy who got fucked in the ass by the convict that rooms with the fan girls who murdered Cho Chang who betrayed Harry who held the wand that stabbed Snape who punished the girl who held the mallet that killed the cat that fucked the guy's leg who screwed with the nurse that healed the head that stopped the rock that Ron threw.  
  
THE END! And just think . . . all of this happened because Ron threw a rock . . . well . . . review! Flame! Idolize . . .whatever . . . just makes me feel special! ^^ 


End file.
